Don't Label Me
by The Implausable Fanatic
Summary: Isaac Lahey literally bumps into the new girl at Beacon Hills, Castiel Swan. What started out as a small crush blossoms into something so much more complicated than they could ever imagine. This typical giddy teenage love story that comes with young love slowly becomes cynically complicated by the supernatural. Rated M for chapter 10 and a few teasers here and there. Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1: New Found Swagger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf :( Also, this hasn't been looked over by a beta reader. **_

* * *

Sauntering down the halls with a newfound swagger, Isaac Lahey turns around the corner of a hallway in Beacon Hills Secondary school and walks smack dab into someone. "Real smooth," He mutters aloud to himself. "Right back at you," his smack-dabber wryly throws back. As he picks up a couple of books he says, "oh, no, not you, I just-" but is cut off by a pair of piercing purple eyes. She stares at him for a moment, debating something, and pulls out a sheet of paper from a notebook. "You wouldn't know how to get to this class, would you?" She inquires as she points at the sheet. "Biology with Ms. Voss? Looks like we have the same class," he says smiling. He takes another glance at her classes and notices they've got English and Pre-calculus too. "_Great_, I wasn't even walking in the right direction," she says to herself. "You new here?" He asks as they meander down the halls swarming with adolescents. "That obvious?" She asks dubiously. He smiles at her. She seems nice.

The first distinctive feature he noticed were her purple eyes, then the elongated eyelashes, the charcoal short black hair with streaks of bright red, the eyebrow piercing, the beauty spot, the beautiful skin tone and then the figure. _Like damn, this is a real woman with real curves_.

"So, you got a name?" He asks, being bold for a change. It couldn't hurt to have more than a total of two friends, right? "Yeah, call me Cas. And what should I label you as?" "Label?" He asks, laughing. "Well, a name is a label, right? You have no idea if Cas is my birth name and for all you know I just made it up on the spot. Now, do you have a label or can I name you myself?""What would you label me as?" He asks out of curiosity. "You look like a Marcus or Daniel." He laughs again. "My name's Isaac," he adds with a smile. "Close enough!"

They enter Biology and Cas hands a slip to Ms. Voss who spares her the humiliation of introductions to the class. Unfortunately Scott and Stiles enter right at this moment. Stiles takes a seat in front of Isaac, next to Lydia, and Scott takes the seat next to Isaac that he was saving for Cas. She turns around, seeming unfazed by the suddenly occupied seat, and struts to the back in her black V-neck, dark washed ripped jeans and red converse. Looking back at her for a "glimpse," he sees a bag hanging off her shoulder, exposing the "I AM SHER LOCKED" text on the back of her shirt. _A Sherlock fan?_ Isaac had never heard of that before, which only left him wishing he could sit next to her to get to know her better, but he also couldn't leave Scott because he could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" He could feel the tension in the air and he could practically smell the anxiousness seeping out of Stile's pores. "We know Erica's dead. We've got Boyd and Cora," Scott says quickly, slurring his words together. "Yeah, Scott. I already know this. I was there." "Yeah, well Cora's staying with Derek, who's keeping something from us but I can't tell exactly what just yet." "Are you kidding? It's Derek, he's always hiding something." Isaac adds grumpily. "You're right," Scott begins, and he could actually sense the topic about to change, "so why the long face when I sat down? Did I do something?" Isaac started blushing; the heat flooded his cheeks and ears. "Well, no, it's just that I was sort of saving that seat for someone else..."  
"Oh." He says, a little offended, he follows Isaacs gaze to the back of the classroom and experiences sudden clarity. "**Oh!**" He says again, surprised. "_Oh..._" He says once more, being suggestive.  
"It's nothing like that, you idiot. I just met her, she's new and she seems pretty cool." "Is she a werewolf?" Scott asks blatantly. "Uhh, dude I don't think so. At least, I didn't ask or anything," Scott leaps up but Isaac pulls him back down, "you can't just ask her if she's a werewolf!" "Why not?"  
"Because..." Isaac pauses momentarily to think of a good reason, "what if she's not a werewolf?" Scott thinks about this for a second, "Good point."

"Who's not a werewolf?" Lydia asks, both her and stiles seemed to be tuned into their conversation "The new girl back there, Isaac's in love with her, do you think she's half wolf?" Scott inquires. "Shut up Scott! I'm not in love with her, she just seems really cool and I want to get to know her. Is that so bad?" Isaac says defensively. "She might be something supernatural but she's no werewolf. Don't you guys get a weird wolf sense when there's one nearby?" Stiles asks. "Yeah, like when you got turned, I could feel the presence of another beta. I don't feel a vibe coming from her." Scott says to Isaac. The bell rings and Isaac quickly packs his stuff, "Whatever." He says shaking off the embarrassment, "it's none of your business anyways," he adds coolly and everyone smirks at his crush.

The rest of the day flies by and every class they share someone ends up taking the seat he reserved for Cas, and she always walks nonchalantly to the back. _Bummer, she seems really cool_. After school Isaac planned on finding Cas, but he had no idea where her locker was. He decided to go to the library to get his mind off of things, right after dropping his bag off at Derek's.


	2. Chapter 2: Blinded By Rage

Isaac was blinded by rage; he had no idea which direction he was stomping around in, especially because of the pounding rain. Each individual drop felt like tiny stabs at his skin. He couldn't believe Derek kicked him out, _especially in this weather!_ Where was he supposed to go? He tried Scott's house already but they're sorting out their own problems, Scott's mom is dating Peter again. With nowhere else to go, Isaac finds himself drenched in water, standing outside the library. He peers inside and sighs in relief at the almost emptiness. He wasn't quite sure why he liked the library so much, he hated English and reading in general. Perhaps it was just the cool atmosphere a library or bookshop has that he enjoyed.

Peering into the library through transparent glass, he decides to go in. He knew the library always stayed open late, he just wasn't sure how late. As he walked down the aisles looking for a comfortable spot to take refuge, he wondered if the library stayed open 24 hours a day. It makes sense for last minute crammers who hop themselves up on adderall.

As he turns the corner into crime/mystery he runs smack dab into someone._ Again._

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention," he apologizes quickly, the smack-dabber laughs and says,

"don't worry about it, this has happened to me already today." Isaac looks down to the girl picking up her books on the floor, "_no way_" "uhh, yeah.." "Uhh.. Cas?" And she finally looks up."Isaac?"

They sit comfortably, holding cups of gross and cold hot chocolate on beanie chairs, trying to stifle their laughter at the fear of being kicked out.

"Why are you at the library this late?" He asks out of nowhere very seriously. "I could ask you the same." She stares at him intently, "Your story is bound to be less sad." He says. "I doubt it, but that's all the reason for you to go first." Isaac wondered what could be worse than getting kicked out by your alpha.

"Well, my dad died a while back, so did my brother, he was in the army and my dad was murdered," he says, rushing through the word murdered much too quickly. "Look, Isaac. I know what goes on at beacon hills. I know what you are so why don't you cut the crap and tell me what really happened." Instead of denying it or asking her how she knew, he decided to tell the truth. "A kanima." He paused, "that's what killed my dad." Her expression softened and she immediately regretted asking Isaac why he came to the library. "Your mom?" She asked slowly. "Never knew her, she died in a car accident shortly after I was born." A sly grin creeped onto her face, "you're batman." She whispers. This girl is incredible. He laughs and continues, "so I live with my alpha, but his sister recently showed up and he kicked me out for no reason!" "Did you ask one of your friends to stay over?" "Well, I went to my friend Scott's, but he was kind of having problems of his own." After a moment he added "I don't really have any friends," embarrassed. "Brilliant" she says. "What?" Isaac asks. "I'm not very social either," she replies with a grin.

"Okay so I stormed off to the library because I know its open late-" "open 24hours a day" "exactly, but why are you here?""Okay, umm... Where should I start? The supernatural, I know about it because I'm like you,"

"So you are a Werewolf!" "Not a Werewolf, no." The excitement falls off his face "A Kanima?" She laughs "No! I haven't heard of a name for what I am yet, maybe you could take me to your alpha one day to figure it out," Isaac was genuinely curious now, "Do your parents know?" "My dad's clueless but my mom's beginning to suspect something, that's why we moved here, she didn't like the way I started changing into a badass" she says with a smile, "so were you bit?" "I wasn't bitten; someone cut my arm, then cut theirs, and smeared their blood onto mine." Isaac was speechless. "Well, I was walking home one day, I was suppose to get a ride but my friend blew me off, she was going to our schools soccer game with a date, and I was jumped." Her voice hitched at the end of her sentence. "I remember my arms and legs were tied down and I was in an old abandoned warehouse. I was half conscious when he did it. Or she, I'm not really sure. I couldn't focus on it; it was just a dark blurry shadow to me." Isaac wanted her to stop talking and just pull her in close and never let go. "So they left an arrow in my hands and left. It took me two hours to get out, I was bruised and bloody but I told my parents there was a game I went to watch and we won and I was mouthing off and the other team got pissed. They believed me." Her eyes were watery and every urge was telling her to let the tears flow down her face, but she fought the cursed tears, and forced them to go back. "I can control my healing. That's why the piercing and tattoos haven't faded or healed. So my insides healed instantly, but I made the bruises and scrapes heal slowly so no one would freak out." Isaac didn't know what to say. "My mom, she, uh- she's kind of harsh sometimes so I took a breather and came here." She wanted to change the subject desperately, "So, when were you bitten?"

"Right before my dad died. Jackson, the Kanima, told the cops we were fighting the night he died so I was a suspect, they were going to lock me In a cell on my second day,"

"Yeesh, that must've been nasty" "Nah, I got out- with some help."

"I don't want to go home." She says, surprising Isaac."Then don't go," he says spontaneously. "Library's open all night, right? Stay here. With me." The thought niggles in her mind. She needs to shower and all that, but she wants Isaac. Nothing suggestive, at least not yet. "Alright. I'll stay." She beams. She'll just have to leave early in the morning.

"Great." Isaac says, grinning like a madman. He stares into her perplexing purple eyes and she stares into his deep blue eyes. "Your eyes," she starts, "they're like the ocean. Not the dark green mess at shores, but like purified water." "Don't get me started on your eyes." Isaac says.

"What do you mean?" Cas asks innocently, as if she had no idea what Isaac was talking about. "Well, care to explain why they're purple?" "It's a condition called Alexandria's Genesis. Google it."

"My guess is you've gotten that question before?" Isaac inquires. She replies with a snort. "I also saw what's on the back of your shirt," he says as she blushes. "Sherlock?" He asks. "It's a T.V. Show reference." She says shortly. "And another thing, I don't see any tattoos on you." Isaac says. Cas smirks and says, "maybe another day."

There was one between her shoulder blades, one that stretch around her hips and a few small ones here and there. Cas's phone beeps and she sees a text from her mother, asking her to come home so they can talk. She replied by asking her to wait until tomorrow because she's staying with a friend for the night. She's not actually lying. Then she shuts off her phone, giving all her attention to Isaac. They talk and laugh and share secrets until their eyes begin to droop, and although their spirits refuse to rest, their minds have another idea. Cas crawls over to Isaac, resting her head on his shoulder perfectly. He wraps his arm around her and they fall asleep together.

* * *

_**Check my profile to see Cas's tattoos, I've posted the links!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Isaac's Fantasy

Cas wakes up with sunlight trying to burn through her eyelids, or at least that's what it felt like. She turned on her phone to check the time, 6:25 am. Isaacs head droops lazily near her neck. She turns toward him slightly and whispers in his ear, "Isaac?" "Hmmm?" He replies, eyes still shut. "Isaac, wake up.""Nope." He says stubbornly, pulling her in closer, "I'm good right here, thanks."

"_Isaac_, come on I have to get up," she pleaded. It would be much faster and efficient to shove him off, but instead she was patient. "Isaac," she said again, sternly. "Kiss me. Then I'll get up." He mumbled.

"Oh for fucksake!" She muttered under her breath. Fortunately, she wasn't prone to morning breath (Alexandria genesis perk?) she mustered up all the courage she could and kissed him on the lips. Her eyes were shut from the intensity, but she could tell Isaac's eyes flew open with shock and surprise. One hand lay on his chest and the other caressed his face as she poured her heart and soul into a single kiss. After the shock wore off, Isaac kissed back with an equal amount of passion, and it was Cas who parted first. She got off Isaac who could only muster "holy shit." She grabbed her bag full of books and her cell phone, and turned once again to face a beautifully curly haired boy with the bone structures of a Greek god. "You coming?" She asked playfully, and Isaac hurried to grab his things to follow behind.

"Where are we going?" Asked Isaac once they got outside. "Well, I'm going home to take a shower," she said. Isaacs face slumped. "Relax; I'm taking you with me." She added. Confused, Isaac asked,

"You're taking me with you in your shower?" and Cas cracked out a smile that showed all her front teeth and made her eyes gleam. "No! I'm taking you to my place. I'm going to clean up, I thought you might want to do the same." "Oh. Okay, yeah, that makes more sense." Isaac got goose bumps at the thought of Cas "taking him" in the shower. They walked up to an average house, Cas inserted a key and they silently tiptoed up the stairs. Her parents were just waking up. She pulled him into her room.

"Okay, so my parents are up and I don't want them to walk in on a strange boy sitting on my bed so get in my washroom" she ordered. "I love it when you get bossy" he said slyly as she shoved him playfully. She picked the first clothes she could find and entered the washroom as well.

"Okay, um... I'll shower first?" She says. Isaac nods in confirmation. "Uhh," she hesitates, "turn around."

"Oh. Right," Isaac complies as she strips down and jumps into the shower. She lathers and lets the warm water fall down her body when she hears a knock on the door. "Castiel?" Shit. Her mom was at the door.

"Uhh, I'm in the shower, mom!" She cried out, poking her head out the shower curtain for a moment, glancing at Isaac, who looked panicky. "Oh that's okay, sweetheart, I need to talk to you so I'll come in anyways!" Shitshitshitshitshit. Isaac rips off his clothes and hides them under hers, then hops into the shower with Cas. He doesn't try to catch a sneak peak, and stares directly into her eyes, and nowhere else. Although she could tell he desperately wanted to.

Her mom opens the door and let's herself in.

"Next time you stay over at someone's place, let us- let your father know in advance, please." She says politely. "Uhh, sure mom. Sorry it was so short notice." "Oh that's alright. I just want you to be responsible and independent from here on, alright?" "Sure thing," Cas replied. Isaac could see the look of confliction in her face. He wanted so badly to explore her.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say I love you and I'm proud of you" her mother said.

"Mom, where is this coming from?" Cas said befuddled. "Nowhere, sweetheart. I just want you to know that I haven't been the best mom to you, and I'm sorry and I love you and I hope you forgive me." Cas doesn't say anything. Not 'it's alright' or ' I love you too' or even 'I forgive you' . Her mom takes the hint and closes the door on her way out. Both Isaac and Cas let out sighs of relief. She shoves him lightly for getting into the shower, and then pulls him in closer to tease. "What's the matter, Isaac? You look kind of tense." She whispers into his ears. He gulps. Her hand slides from his neck to down his chest, leaving goose bumps all over his body. "You wanted to see my tattoos, right?" She turns her body away from him, exposing the tattoo between her shoulder blades. "Like it?" She asks. He moves closer to her and traces the wings with his fingers, making her shiver. "Beautiful" he whispers.

"I've got more." She says, turning around. She guides his fingers from her neck down, between her breasts down to her hips. She pulls his head down with her other hand, urging him to take a look. His breathing becomes disheveled and she can hear his heart beating faster. "Relax." She whispered, and he did. His heart beat slowed down a bit. He looked down at the tattoo on her hips, and traced it gently with his fingers again. "Did it hurt?" He asks breathlessly.

"The shoulder blades tickled, but the hips- it felt good. The vibrations, I mean." "Oh?" He says, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "you naughty girl, you." Cas smiles alluringly, putting a hand on his chest, taking a step forward, forcing him to take a step back until Isaac's pressed up against the wall. _Was Isaac's fantasy going to come true?_


	4. Chapter 4: I Speak The Truth

Cas grins a well natured smile and says, "the shower's all yours." Before hopping out. Damn, so close. Isaac hurries to wash up and dress himself; Cas was already getting ready in her room. He dressed and came out of the washroom, where he sat on her bed and inspected the room. She started a collage of what seemed like TV shows and movies on her closet door, and each wall was painted a different colour; a deep blue, dark purple, dark green, dark red/maroon and black on the ceiling. Her dresser was covered in trinkets and objects he assumed were also things from TV shows and movies. "Okay so I can't really sneak you out the front door," Cas says, "I can jump out your window," Isaac replies, flashing his teeth in a grin. "Sounds good to me, meet you out there in two minutes?" "Sure," Isaac says before hopping out the window. He keeps a distance from the house incase her parents leave first, but is relieved to see dark black hair with spurts of red sauntering his way. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while," she says as she approaches him. She's wearing boots with little wings on the back, some jeans and a black coat with a scarf around her neck. Isaac smiles to himself, looking down at his feet. He threw on some jeans and a sweater he found at the top of his bag. "Yeah, it's been, what? Two whole minutes?" She grins. They get to school and have time to go to their lockers, and then get to class. Today, Isaac made sure Cas got a seat next to him. He still had a few questions. "So," he starts, "if you're not a werewolf, what kind of stuff can you do? Super speed, super strength, anything?" "Well, I can hear really well." "What kind of stuff can you hear?" She taps on his arm, "your heart beat." He grins, then blushes because his heart beats faster every time she taps him. "I also have sort of a manipulation power, like I can make someone angry, sad, happy, and calm at a moment's notice. Don't worry, I haven't done it to you, but if I did you'd be able to tell."

"Really? Do it on me now." "What do you want to feel?""How about sad?" Cas's iris' glow a bright purple for a moment, then return to a deep purple once again. Abruptly, with no warning all the happiness inside Isaac was consumed. He felt cold and deserted. He felt like it was his fault Derek kicked him out. He didn't blame Derek, why would he want someone like Isaac around anyways? He suddenly longed for his father, abusive or not. He hardly had any friends and he felt worthless. He peered at Cas through watery eyes. This girl is amazing. Too amazing. He was pathetic to think someone as amazing as Cas would even consider being his friend, let alone his girlfriend. Her eyes glowed purple for a moment again, and instead of depression he was consumed with confidence. Too much confidence. He was great, he was ultimate. He should be praised! Cas flickered her eyes once more and his emotions became stable once again, with a hint of swagger still swimming around in his mind. "That was intense," he says. "Yeah. It's a real roller coaster of emotions, isn't it?" "What else can you do?"

"Besides the ability to heal or not heal myself and others, I've got more strength than the average alpha, and I can insert messages into people's minds, watch this." She points to a guy in a red shirt, Danny. "What should I tell him?" "To throw his pencil." Her eyes flicker and Danny throws his pencil across the room at the chalkboard. "Hilarious!" Isaac says. "Yeah, but I can't make anyone do anything against their own will, like I wouldn't be able to make him steal a wallet or anything. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Everyone has their limits, right?" "The power of persuasion, pretty great. How about the claws and fangs? I know your eyes turn bright purple." "Well, I don't get all hairy, if that's what you mean. I get fangs but not claws. Oh, and I can run pretty fast but I try not to." "Why not?" "I hate running." He chuckles.

The bell rings and they make their way from Pre-calculus to English. They grab seats together at the back.

"It's a shame you don't like running, cross-country could use you." "Ew no. What sports teams you got here?" "The only thing worth caring about is La Crosse." "Are you on the team?" "Yeap," he says with a cocky smirk. "Any girls on the Lacrosse team?" "No, and our coach is kind of... A bigot." "Is he sexist?"

"Not sure, I don't think a girl has ever tried out for the team." "Looks like I'll be the first" "yeah I guess- wait, what? You're trying out?" "Depends, are you going to try to stop me?" She asks in a challenging demeanor, "Well, no, not if you're going to try out but-" "great! I'll be in the team in no time"

"But La Crosse is pretty hardcore," he says in protest "did you forget the part where I'm stronger than the average alpha?" "No, but... You have to join the cross-country team." He says, thinking of anything that might change her mind. He'd much rather have Cas sitting in the bleachers cheering him on than playing right next to him, but if she's that determined, he won't stop her.

"Well that blows," she says sighing. "So you won't try out?" He asks with hope, "of course I will! I'm not giving up that easily, jeez it's like you don't even know me" "actually, I don't know you at all." He says, hoping to distract her. "What do you mean?" She asks, tilting her head. "Where did you live before you moved here?" He asked. "Believe it or not, a place called surrey. It's in Vancouver." "London or DC?"

"Both wrong. Surrey, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada,-" at this point Isaac caught on but Cas kept going because she was annoyed, "- North America, Northern Hemisphere, Earth, our solar system, the Milky Way, our universe, uhh, should I keep going?" She asked wryly, "uh, no, I think I get your point." Isaac says sheepishly. "Good. Now why are you so opposed to me joining the team?" She was serious, and a little offended. They bickered back and forth until the bell rang and they decided to drop it. Cas was going to try out and if she made it or not, Isaac would support her. In the next class, Isaac practically dragged Cas because he was walking so fast. Damn those long legs. He made sure they sat at the same table right next to each other because he didn't want Scott or anyone else to bother her. It didn't work though because Stiles and Lydia sat right in front of them, and Allison and Scott sat at the table to the left of Isaac. "Okay brace yourself, they'll ask you all sorts of bizarre questions." He whispers in her ear. As soon as Ms. Voss lets them get to work, all four spin their stools to surround the table, they introduced themselves and Cas did the same, then they started asking questions rapidly. She told them everything she already told Isaac. "So, Cas, you got a boyfriend?"Asked Lydia. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Isaac's posture straighten a bit. She smiled to herself and answered, "No, at least not yet."

"You have your eye on anyone?" Allison asked. At this point, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all looked out the window and stared into space. "Yeah, I do." Cas answered, "but the problem with boys, is that you can never tell who they have their eyes on." "Amen!" Lydia cries out, Allison and Cas giggle as she adds, "You preach it sister!" Out of nowhere Allison says, "sometimes I sort of wonder if I'm a lesbian or something because I'm hardly ever attracted to guys, or maybe it's because in too immature," "me too!" Cas squeals.

"Right?" "I mean, yeah I have my eyes open occasionally, but actual sex appeal is so hard to come by!" Cas adds. "Ladies and gentlemen, everyone can now go home. Cas is officially awesome!" Allison says to everyone at the table as Cas beams at Isaac. The bells rings and everyone packs up their things. In the hallway Cas whispers into Isaacs's ear, "you don't have any friends, eh?""You're so Canadian," he says stalling, "and I thought you weren't very social," "yeah well they seemed nice,"

"I swear I'm not that close with them, I'm hardly close with Scott, I think they just wanted to know if you were a werewolf" "yeah I know, I heard you guys talking yesterday..." "Eavesdropping?" Isaac inquires with a grin, "it's called great hearing, remember? So great that I can hear your heart beat."

"And what about the hard to come by sex appeal?" "Hey," Cas says, raising her hands in the air defensively, "I speak the truth." And with that Castiel walks towards her Art class and Isaac walks the other direction, to gym.


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Questions

After the idea of Lacrosse tumbling around in her mind all afternoon, Cas made up her mind. She walked into the change room after school, getting a few second glances along the way, and changed into the gear and uniform. Isaac catches up with her and asks, "Are you ready?" And she's so hopped up on adrenaline that she replies with "That's a stupid question." They start practice with Danny in the net and everyone forms a line. Everyone runs a bit, and then takes a shot, so Cas decides to play it cool and not show off. When it's finally her turn, she grabs the ball with her stick and runs toward the net. She runs straight at the blocker, looking him straight in the eye, who seemed confused that she didn't run at an angle.

Once she got close enough for everyone to assume she planned on running straight into him, she spun herself around then forward, running right past the blocker, leaving him and Danny perplexed. She shot at Danny who didn't even see her shoot, and she scored. The few people on the bleachers, about twenty, cheered and even a few guys on the team hollered. The coach however was ecstatic; he was flipping out so much he almost gave some guy named Greenburg a hug. "Lahey!" He shouted really loudly, and was startled to find Isaac right next to him, "Who is that guy? I saw you talking to him earlier" "New student, coach. Asked if it was too late to try out and I suggested just showing up for practice."

"Oh my god Lahey I could kiss you!" The coach cried out. "Uhh, no thanks coach." "Wait, what's his name? I gotta write it down on the records" "uhh," Isaac hesitates, "say 'prefers being called Cas'" Cas whispers from across the field. "Prefers being called Cas" Isaac repeats. "Great, thanks" he says to Isaac, "Okay, everybody get your asses over here!" The coach says to the team. Everyone hustles over. "Everyone welcome the newest member of the team, Cas!" He says right away. "What's your full name, kid?" He asked. It's now or never, Cas thought to herself.

"Castiel Swan" she said as she pulled off her helmet.


	6. Chapter 6: A Civilized Manner

Absolute silence. Any noise had been obliterated once Cas took her helmet off. Everyone, the coach, the guys, even people on the bleachers stared. Allison and Lydia ran out onto the field and stood next to Cas.

"Is there a problem, Coach?" Cas asks, smirking. Lydia and Allison cross their arms to show they mean serious business. "Well, I didn't know you were a-" he begins to say, but stops when he sees Lydia's glare of death. "A what? A great Lacrosse player?" Allison chimed in. "I don't know Castiel, Lacrosse is serious business-" "I'd prefer Cas, if you don't mind" she corrected.

"Okay Cas, I don't know how to break this to you, but Lacrosse isn't a gentle sport, someone like you-"

"Coach, what do you mean someone like me?" "Someone so fragile-" "fragile?" Cas snorts.

"Let's settle this in a civilized manner, how about anyone opposed to Cas joining the team... Arm-wrestles her. Or whatever it is you physical people do." Lydia suggests.

"Hey that's not a bad idea," Isaac pitched in, "who doesn't want Cas on the team?" The coach raises his hand pathetically. "Let's settle this then, I have to beat everyone and anyone who thinks I shouldn't be on the team." Cas says. She knows that after a few, more will want to try to beat her. Everyone crowds around the bleachers as the Coach preps to arm wrestle. "Is this really necessary? I don't want to embarrass you," he says quietly. "Oh don't worry, I'll leave peacefully if I'm beaten. But let's be realistic" Cas says wryly. Isaac counts them down, "Three... Two... One... Go!" The coach uses every ounce of strength he can muster up, which isn't much because Cas makes sure their arms don't move at all. After ten seconds, she quickly slams his arm down to the left. A few people cheer and slap her on the back, someone says, "Where'd you find this girl, Lahey?" And Isaac beams at Cas.

"Who's next?" Lydia asks and a line forms. For every single person Cas lets them try for ten seconds, and for every single person, they lose. After almost everyone in the team is beaten, everyone cheers for Cas, The First Female Player Of Lacrosse at Beacon Hills.


	7. Chapter 7: Driver Picks The Music

After practice, Cas hits the showers and changed into her clothes in the girls change room, where Allison and Lydia blabbered on about the looks on people's faces, and Cas blow dried her hair, courtesy of Lydia, and she was about to leave to find Isaac when Lydia asks,"Where do you think you're going?"

Cas turns and replies with, "to find Isaac,"

"Not dressed like that you're not. Isaac's taking you out on a date!" Castiel began to panic.

"A date? What do you mean a date? I can't go on a date like this!" She cried out.

"Sweetheart, relax! Aunty Lydia's got you covered!" Lydia replies in reassurance.

She pulls out a bunch of shopping bags out of a locker, and Cas lets out a sigh of relief. They sort through dresses and finally decide on one for each girl. Thankfully Lydia guessed Cas' size, because she's much curvier than Lydia or Allison.

In the end, Allison wears a turquoise dress with thin straps, Lydia wears a pink dress that's almost an inch too short, and Castiel wears a creamy, off white dress lined with lace that hugged her body in all the right places. Allison and Lydia wear black heels but Cas chose a beige heel that complimented her skin tone. They play around with makeup, Lydia with very dramatic colours, Allison with very minimal makeup and Cas with dark colours that compliment her face. With the hair, Lydia and Allison were done, but Lydia whipped out the straightener and let her straighten her short hair sleekly.

They finish getting ready and Lydia throws all the bags into her car, then they walk, strategically placing Cas in the middle, to meet Scott, Isaac, and Stiles. Isaac was facing the other way, talking to Scott and Stiles.

Scott noticed them first, became speechless and stopped talking mid sentence, and Stiles did too.

Isaac turned around at last and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

As always, Lydia spoke up first."Well? Aren't you going to tell us how hot we look?" And to that everyone cracked a smile.

They all squeezed into Stile's jeep, Stiles driving and Lydia in shotgun.

Lydia complains about Stiles music choice and Cas blurted out "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole." In a quiet whisper.

Scott and Isaac attempt to stifle their laughter. "Where'd you get that from?" Scott asks her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "It's a TV show reference." She says with a smile. For the rest of the ride Isaac holds Cas in his arms and traces the pattern where her tattoo is on her hip.

Scott and Allison stare into each other's eyes and Stiles and Lydia talk about something to do with Pre-calculus.


	8. Chapter 8: Mourning Tears

The lust was practically visible around the three couples as they each stepped into a high class restaurant. The low lighting left an arousing atmosphere and the waitress smiled sweetly as all six adolescents appeared. "Table for six?" she asked. "Actually, no. We'd like separate tables for two, please." Isaac says.

Cas raised her eyebrows and Isaac shrugged. She thought this would be a group thing, but she was pleased that she would get some alone time with Isaac. Someone came along and guided them to a booth in the corner, "Very private," Cas mumbled under her breath.

She couldn't help but wonder if Isaac had something on his mind, he seemed nervous. He hadn't made eye contact since they entered the restaurant. They took a seat across each other and the waiter gave them some time to think. As Isaac was avoiding her gaze and mindlessly staring at the menu, she reached over the table and tilted his head up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "What's on your mind?" She asked, not removing her fingers from his chin. "It's just that, well, you look- you look amazing, and I just-" he pauses, struggling to find the right words, "Cas, I think I-" He hesitates,

"I love you too, Isaac." She says grinning from ear to ear, understanding what he's been trying to get off his chest all afternoon. She leans over the table and gives him a peck on the cheek, being considerate of the people around them.

The waiter comes back to take their orders, but Cas's phone begins to ring. She checks the caller ID and is perplexed to see her dad calling. She couldn't help but worry because her dad repels technology, so it must've been an emergency if he wasn't using the home phone. "'S'cuse me just a moment," she says to the waiter as she slides out of the booth. "I have to take this call, just order something for me, alright?" She says to Isaac. She walks briskly out the doors and calls back her dad. The phone rings for what seems like eons. Finally, he answered.

"Dad? Is everything alright?" she asked nervously. "Cas? Sweetheart, it's your mom, uh I don't know what to say," his voice cracks and his words are choked down by tears. "I need you to come to the hospital, sweetheart, I need you to come now, I just- I need you here. Please," he begs. "I'm on my way." Cas inaudibly whispers, tears threaten to stream down her face. "Isaac!" she cries, turning around to let him know she was leaving, but she was surprised to find him standing a few feet away. "Im so sorry," she says to him, "but I need to get to the hospital." Isaac walks up to her and caresses her face gently, "Follow me," he says quietly. She complies. They walk into the parking lot and Isaac pulls out keys. Cas wondered if they were going to take Stile's Jeep, when Isaac gave Cas a black, sleek helmet. He pulled another one out of a bag on the back of a motorcycle, and hops onto the bike. She doesn't ask any questions, though she has many, like who brought the bike if they all came in the jeep, but she got on anyways, and wrapped her arms around Isaac's strong build. She could feel the well built muscles underneath his shirt.

They pulled up in front of the hospital and Cas jumps off and runs inside, leaving the helmet on the back of the bike, before Isaac had even parked his motorcycle. She looks everywhere frantically, and when she finally spotted her dad a few feet away, she took a few steps back. Mr. Swan looked up with eyes stained red from tears and says, "Cas, I'm so sorry." Castiel involuntarily takes another step back, in denial. "No." she says firmly. "No, no. _No_. NO. _Dad, NO_!" she shakes her head, refusing to believe what was unspoken. "No, she's not dead, she's not. You're lying to me, YOU'RE LYING!" she cries. Mr. Swan hugs Cas and embraces his daughter in his arms, something he always did to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he keeps repeating in a whisper. Cas gives up, letting the tears flow down her face. These tears were strange, they stung her eyes. She wanted the tears to stop, they were agonizing. She's never cried tears like these before, these were tears of mourning. Her mother was dead, and Cas wanted the tears to stop. She wanted to be strong for her mother, but the tragedy tears wouldn't stop.


	9. Chapter 9: You Can't Fathom The Horrors

Isaac Lahey had no idea what to do. He fell in love with a girl whose mother just committed suicide.

He had two options. One; be there for her and comfort her, or two; give her space and leave her alone.

He felt like he didn't want to annoy her or be too persistent, so he decided to lean on option number two.

The next problem is that he had nowhere to live. It wasn't like he could have sleep over's at the library with a breath taking girl every night. He couldn't ask her to sleep in her house, which would break the option number two. Scott was no help, and he didn't dare ask Stiles, Lydia or Allison. He could go to the library by himself again, but he felt sick at the thought of being alone. He decided to visit Derek again.

Pulling up in front of Derek's place on his motorcycle, Isaac could hear the growl from inside.

He couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve to be kicked out. Derek even threw a glass at him the last time he was here, something his abusive father had done multiple times in the past. Recently, Isaac's past had been haunting him more often than he had hoped for. The ice cold bath tub, being locked in the janitor's closet with Allison, and the glass to his face. It felt like someone didn't want him to forget the traumatizing events from his past. Well whoever that someone is, they can go to hell. Everyone around Isaac pretends to understand what he went through, they feel bad for him, but they can't even begin to fathom the horrors of his past. The way he couldn't begin to fathom the horrors of what Cas had been through. Walking home, being kidnapped, being tied up, being infected with someone's curse and having to saw through ropes with an arrowhead, then coming home and pretending like it was nothing. And on top of that, losing her mother. Unbelievable. Screw option number two, he was heading over to her place right after having a word with Derek. He's kept his distance for three weeks, the ache in his soul was getting unbearable, he needed her to fill the void.

"Derek!" he growled menacingly. "what" The chiseled alpha replied guiltily, lying on his couch, rolling his eyes at Cora who was doing pull ups. "I don't get it. I need to know why you kicked me out. I don't even mind that you did, I just need to know why." Isaac said with deference. "Isaac, just go home." Derek replied, almost bored with Isaac. "Okay, seriously, Derek? You promised me things would get better with the bite. You promised me!" Isaac says, trying to control the rage he was about to vent out. "Yeah, well sorry to disappoint, Isaac. Just go home." Derek says vacantly. "_This was my home_." Isaac says with a snort. Derek's expression softened, but Isaac dashed out before he could say something else.

Cas was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out the jumbled mess flowing in her mind.

Suicide? _Suicide_. How is that even possible? Her mother was the bravest person she had ever met. She was harsh, but she was a leader. She wasn't weak; she wouldn't take the easy way out. She wouldn't leave her family like this. Something was suspicious. She heard a motorcycle roll up in her driveway and all thoughts of her mother vanished, instead her mind was consumed with the idea of Isaac.

She could sense that he was planning on climbing through the window, but she had another idea. She frantically crawled off her bed, tripping on the bed sheets, and hoisted the window open. "Ring the doorbell in a few minutes," she whispered to Isaac. Her feet flew out her door and down the stairs, into the living room where her father was mindlessly staring at the TV, without actually watching what was on.

"Dad?" she said softly. He turned his head and smiled at his daughter. "Yes, sweetheart?" "There's someone I really want you to meet, I asked him to come over, and he should be here any minute." "A guy?" he asked, dubiously. Cas snorts and says, "Yes, a guy. He means a lot to me, I think you've seen him." "The guy who brought you to the hospital?" "Yeah, his name is Isaac." He lets out a sigh, "You really like him?" She looks at her father with deep purple meaningful eyes; it works like a charm every time, and says, "Yes," with her lips curving upwards into a smile. That was his cue, and Isaac knew it too. There was a sudden pang from the doorbell and Cas's slight smile turned into a grin. The first time she has actually smiled in weeks, since her date with Isaac, since the day her mom… "You gonna get that Castiel, or do you want me to interrogate him at the door?" Her father asked mischievously. "I'll get it," she says as she raises her eyebrows playfully.

She walks unperturbed, on the outside at least, to the door and opens it slowly to see Isaac looking at his feet. He peers up to meet her gaze and his breath is literally taken away. Three weeks of no contact had been abrasive. They stood there for a moment just scrutinizing each other. Castiel's faint memories of Isaac didn't do justice to the real thing. He stood there, slightly slouched, his curly hair running amuck. His bone structure was more defined that she had remembered and his eyes were much brighter than the memory from the library. His mouth was curved in a smile, not bothering to hide his enthusiasm. He wore a white wool sweater, exposing his collar bones. She could think of a few other bones she wanted exposed. Castiel's beauty couldn't be described with words in that moment. Her red and black hair stuck out in different directions, her eyebrows were raised in a playful demeanor. She looked up at Isaac with admiration, as if she hadn't seen anything so remarkable in her life before. Her eyes, where should he start? So beautiful, so prominent. As If he was staring at a galaxy trapped into two little eye sockets. "You two going to stare at each other out there all day, or will you stare at each other in here, where it's not cold and you're not letting a draft in," Her father calls from behind, wryly.


	10. Chapter 10: Real Life 80's Movie

_**Finally! Isaac and Cas have sexy time. Also, if you're curious to see Castiel's tattoos, check out my profile, I've posted the links for your pleasure.**_

* * *

After a polite introduction between Isaac and Castiel's father, Kyle, Cas rolled her eyes and muttered something about the similarity of a cheesy eighties movie scene coming to life. She grabbed his arm and practically pulled him away from her father, who seemed to deem Isaac as a worthy candidate to date his daughter. As they scurried up the stairs, Kyle hollered out, "Hey! I've got to get to work, don't stay up." Her father worked as a chartered accountant, but considering the fact that he was fairly new he was forced to work irregular hours.

She called out a farewell, smiling to herself because she knew he wouldn't be back until sometime in the morning. Her father was oblivious.

They slump down on her bed next to each other and listen as the car rolls out of the driveway. "Where have you been staying?" She blurts out. Great, it seemed like she was turning into one of those clingy girlfriends. "At the library," he replies, tracing patterns on her neck with his fingers. "It's been three weeks Isaac, why have you been ignoring me?" She asks. Ignoring? He thought he was just giving her space. He could be so stupid sometimes. "Because I'm a fucking idiot, that's why." He says blatantly, she cracks out a smile, exposing her teeth and leaving her eyes gleaming. "Yeah, you are," she says as she rolls onto her side and starts playing with his curly, dirty blond hair. "You're not mad?" He asks in disbelief.

She shakes her head and leans down; giving his warm lips a kiss to prove he was forgiven. "Mmmm." He lets out, "I really missed that."

"Oh, did you?" She asks, raising her eyebrows. She leans in again, this time kissing his neck, slower and longer than the kiss on his lips. She sucks gently as she slides her left hand down from his neck to his defined collar bones, making him shiver. His hands slid around her waist, wanting to pull her in closer to have more of her. Isaac's heart began to race and his stomach was fluttering with butterflies. He had waited a long time for her touch.

He pulled her in with his other hand, grasping the neck of her t-shirt. She raised her lips to meet his and the kiss in the library was nothing compared to this. Their lips sucked as Cas slid her legs around Isaac and sat on top of him, he let a moan escape his mouth from the sudden pressure on a certain area below, letting Cas take advantage of his parted lips. She slid in her tongue, exploring every crevice in his mouth she could reach. Their tongues slide together in one motion, and Cas began to involuntarily rock her hips slowly back and forth over Isaacs slight erection. They let out moans of pleasure and Cas parts from his lips for a moment to pull her shirt off over her head. She leans in again but Isaac flips them over, making sure he was on top of her.

He pulled off his sweater in one motion, and then sucked on her neck, torturing her like she did to him moments before. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull his body in closer, to feel more of him against her. She muttered "fuck it," before reaching down to unbutton her jeans, then with difficulty, she pulled them off.

She flipped Isaac, surprising him with her strength, and ripped off his pants, to leave her on top in her bra and lace panties. She could feel Isaacs bulge against her crotch as she grinded against him, moaning and growling into his mouth as their lips lazily found each other. His hands slide up her back to her bra, and he struggles to open it. She smiles into his lips, then reaches behind to let the bra fall off, and her hands reach forward again, palms flat on his chest. His hands slowly slither from her back to her breasts, squeezing them gently, forcing her to let out moans of pleasure.

Isaac abruptly flips her again, then tugs on her underwear briefly, looking into her eyes for consent. She nods and smiles to herself at his chivalry, then he practically rips her underwear off. He kisses her tattoo, sliding his tongue and sucking with his lips, teasing her. She rapidly mumbles profanities under her breath. He makes his way up from her hips to her lips, leaving a trail of kisses, when Cas flips him over once again.

She literally rips his boxers off and teases Isaac by sucking on flesh so close to his hard on. He lets out loud groans and curses under his breath. She gives in, putting his entire dick, at least what would fit, into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down, using her hands in the small area that didn't fit, and just when Isaac seemed to be enjoying himself the most, she stopped.

She prowled back up to look him in the eyes as her right hand did what her mouth just did. As she twisted and slid her hand around his dick, he groaned in pleasure and his eyes began to flicker with specks of yellow. She stopped abruptly, silencing his moans of protest with her tongue down his throat.

Then, Isaac flipped her over. Now it was his turn. He reached down to the ground finding his pants and pulling the condom out of the pocket. His fingers fumbled with the packet so Cas took the condom and opened it ever so slowly, knowing she'll be too enwrapped in pleasure to tease Isaac anymore. She slipped the condom onto his dick and practically handed the moment over to Isaac. He slipped into her slowly, letting gasps escape the mouths of both teenagers. Slowly, then all at once they pounded away. At first Cas let Isaac have his way, then she flipped him over and worked her body in ways she didn't know was possible. And that's how the night played out, the two constantly flipping each other over, fighting for dominance in their sex life. The condom broke and was forgotten in merely minutes. They went at it for what seemed like hours, and finally they burst at the same time, their hot creamy juices colliding into each other. They lay there, naked and covered in each other's cum, and fell asleep to the sounds of the others heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11: Young Love Is Poisonous

_**Mostly based on the bus scene and a little touch of the brawl with the alpha pack in the episode "Frayed".**_

* * *

Isaac wakes up in a warm bed with sunlight seeping through the window. He turns slightly to see Castiel sprawled in the sheets next to him, in shorts and a t-shirt. Suddenly, he's aware of the boxers and tank he wore on his body, then he experiences sudden clarity when the events of the last few days came flowing back, as if there was a barricade in his mind that had been broken. Just a day after their glorious night together, there was an all out brawl with the alpha pack. Derek was dead, and he finally understood why he was kicked out. Derek had tried to protect him. His wounds had hardly healed since the brawl from yesterday, but they were definitely making progress, thanks to Cas. He was glad he didn't have to sleep alone after the traumatizing events of yesterday. Castiel stirs slightly and her eyes open with worry, then soften to relief when she sees Isaac next to her. She rolls over onto one arm and slurs out "morning." to which he grins at. Her hair stuck out in every direction, in a beautifully sexy way- god knows what his hair looked like. She leans in, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck. "We have a track meet today-" he says, but stops when she abruptly pulls away and her calm demeanor faded into panic. "What?" He asked. She let out a moan of distress, not as satisfying as the moans from a few nights back. "The track meet," she says gruffly, "I completely forgot." He chuckles softly, then with great effort climbs off the bed. He grabs his bag that he threw under the bed, and heads into the washroom. Castiel sits up and wraps herself in blankets, glancing over at her nightstand that contained a digital clock perched on top that read 6:39 am. They had to be in the school parking lot, ready to leave, by 8. Isaac walks out with hair still slightly damp and throws his bag half full of clothes at the door, then throws the rest under her bed and slumped onto the bed himself. Castiel stood up abruptly, pouting and clearly in distress from having to get up so early, and drags her blankets with her to the closet where she snatches the closest pieces of clothing possible, an old hockey jersey and jeans, then made her way to her dresser and pulled out a random pair of undergarments, and slumped into the washroom, closing the door behind her as Isaac stifled his laughter at her misery. She clearly isn't a morning person. She re-entered looking slightly more awake at 7:30. She sat down on the bed next to him and lifted his shirt. Grabbing the medical kit she had stashed under her bed, she unwraps the bandage, clears up his wounds and rewraps with a new, clean bandage. They make their way downstairs with their bags, not bothering to worry about getting caught because Kyle was the world's heaviest sleeper. Grabbing whatever they could find, they stuffed their mouths with fruits and cookies and anything that didn't take too long to devour and spoke about what other abilities Cas had, including speaking directly into people's minds and a healing power that unfortunately only heals the outside, which was why Isaacs wound didn't seem too bad.

They hauled their bags full of clothes over their shoulders. Castiel scribbled a note for her father to remind him about the track meet, and then they walk out the door and towards the school. They enter a parking lot full of tired looking teenagers and coach starts blowing his whistle, making Castiel, Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Ethan wince at the extremely loud nuisance so early in the morning. Castiel and Isaac walk up to Stiles and Scott. Stiles was glancing nervously at Scott while biting his fingernails to Stubbs. Scott, on the other hand, was slightly damp from sweat, and kept pressure on his abdomen with his hand, looking uneasy. Isaac had told her everything about the night, including how Scott had taken the worst hit out of everyone from Ethan, besides Derek, and feels at fault for the death of his alpha. He nods at Isaac and musters up "Cas," as an acknowledgement to their presence. Isaac nods in return and Castiel smiles at how even though he's in unbearable pain, he still tries to be polite. "I'm going to go check up in Boyd," Isaac said before turning to catch up with the larger beta. She remembered how furious she was when Isaac told her what had just happened. She was enraged because if Isaac had told her where he was going, she could've helped. They definitely could've benefited from someone _who was stronger than alphas_ in a war _against a pack that was all alphas_. She stood next to Scott, helping him apply pressure, when she saw Allison and Lydia parked across the street, waiting and watching in her car suspiciously. Then she had a thought, maybe Allison's keeping a close eye on Scott because his wound is really bad. She stood in front of Scott, so as to block the view of anyone who might glance towards their direction, and lifted his shirt up. Scott made feeble attempts of protest but she swatted him away when she saw how deep his wounds really were. She immediately regretted leaving her medical kit under her bed. "Scott, I don't know what to do. It's been healing, right?" She asks, Scott open his mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud pang from the coach's whistle. "Alright! Everybody get your asses on the bus!" The coach screamed. Isaac was about to make his way to Cas when coached pulled him back and said, "Lahey! Bus is that way!" By the time Stiles and Castiel helped Scott to the bus, everyone else had already taken their seats. "You three!" Coach shrieks, "back of the bus. Now!" They made their way to the back, Castiel taking the seat in front of Stiles and Scott. She could see Isaac and the memories of a few nights before flood her mind as she eyes the back of his neck. Unfortunately Isaac had healed rapidly, and the mark that was so prominent this morning had healed to a faint purple by now. She spent a good few hours mentally playing with the back of Isaacs head, letting him know what she wanted to do to him through her power of speaking into other people's minds. This caused Isaac to repeatedly smirk and blush, pulling out confused looks from Boyd sitting next to him.

Castiel hears Stiles and Scott bickering behind her, so she turns around to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh my god, Scott!" She cries out silently, gawking at the blood seeping through his shirt. "It's not healing, I don't know what to do, I think it's getting worse" Stiles says, panicking. Stiles stands up and he and Cas switch seats. "Lift," she says at Scott sternly, as he complies. The deep wounds hadn't healed; unfortunately they were turning black and disgusting. Stiles gets off his seat and marches straight to Coach. They bicker about pulling over for a while, and coach ends the discussion by blowing the increasingly loud whistle repeatedly in his face, disregarding the five other people who covered their ears with every blow. Finally, Stiles admits defeat, and returns to the back of the bus. Suddenly, Scott and Castiel turn their attention towards Boyd, whose claws were gripping the seat while staring back at Ethan. The bus slows to a stop in a traffic jam, which gave Boyd the opportunity to murder him. "Scott, look!" She cried out, pointing at Boyd. "I know. I can't do anything while I'm like this, can you talk to him?" Scotts pleads. She hesitates and mutters," I'll try." And she walks down the bus aisle and stops directly in Boyd's line of view of Ethan. Without saying anything, she puts her hand on Boyd's shoulder and crouches down to look him in the eyes that flickered back and forth between brown and yellow. "Boyd," She said, trying to reason with him. It was clear to see he was prepared to maul anything that got in his way. All Boyd saw was a flicker of purple, and then he felt calm and serene on the inside, all his hatred had been obliterated into harmony and peace. Boyd looked flabbergasted at the sudden mood swing; he stared into her eyes, demanding to hear an explanation. Castiel merely walked back to take a seat next to Scott and left the explanations to Isaac who looked over his shoulder to check up on Scott, who did a poor job of concealing the blood. Ethan kept checking his phone, which Stiles took to mean something evil was afoot. Stiles repeatedly texted Danny to play detective and find out what's up with his attractive seatmate. After some persisitance, they find out that someone who was close to him is ill. The only person that came to anyone's mind was Ennis. Coach, as annoyed as he is, gives everyone an inspirational speech about not giving up, despite the traffic jam and the threat of Jared vomiting all over the bus. "Stiles, call Lydia." Castiel says sternly. "What? Why? They're all the way in Beacon Hills, what are they going to do?" Scott asks. "Actually, they're right behind us. They've been following us since the parking lot at school." Cas says, pointing towards the car driving way too close behind them. They both turn in disbelief and their facial expressions abruptly change into surprise. Stiles calls Lydia to give a Scott update. They talk back and forth and he gets the message over that Scott's bloody wound is turning black. "Do I have a PhD in lycanthropy?" Stiles snaps when Lydia asks what's wrong. He then proceeds to argue with the coach again, who is not sympathetic to Stiles' pleas to turn the bus around, so he sits next to the carsick Jared, inducing vomit to clear out the bus while they were right outside the next exit.

Everybody rushes out of the bus in a hurry, passing the mortified Jared and gleaming Stiles. Cas helps Scott off the bus and Lydia and Allison join them in the washroom. "This shouldn't be happening," says Allison after she gets a peek at Scott's black death wound in the rest stop bathroom. Lydia decides it's all in his head because of Derek's death. Stiles and Lydia get Scott a clean T-shirt then leave again to stall the Coach. Cas keeps guard outside the door. She hears Allison mumbling to herself but tries to tune her out. Finally, Allison came back out with Scott looking much more refreshed and Allison fretting about like his mother. They help Scott walk, wrapping their arms around his waist although he could support himself now. They notice a crowd around the bus and shouting, followed by the smacking of someone's fist into someone else's face. They run up to get a closer look and witness Isaac beating the shit out of Ethan. "Isaac!" Scott shouts feebly with no effect on the brawl. Castiel takes a few steps forward and people move out of the way for her. With everybody's eyes on Isaac and Ethan, she shrieked out, "ISAAC!" as her eyes flickered purple and he stopped as if he was broken out of a daze. Ethan's face was swollen and bleeding from almost everywhere. She ran up to Ethan, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the bathroom as everyone else stood rooted in one spot, still shocked at what they just witnessed. She sits him down on the cold cement ground and inspects his face, then caresses his cheeks and heals most of what she can, leaving the bloodiest parts so nothing would look suspicious, but draining most of his pain. For an alpha, he didn't heal very fast. "Thanks," he breathed out. "Don't mention it, Ethan" she muttered, clenching her jaw. What was she doing? She just healed the enemy! "No, seriously, I owe you one." He says smiling, then wincing at the pain. She sighed, then hoisted him up and helped him out of the washroom, holding him around the waist. "By the way," he whispered, "I'm not Ethan." he said with a mischievous grin. "Okay, so you're Aiden?" She asked dubiously. He nodded in agreement. "Okay so Ethan's the straight one?" she asked, opening the door that led back outside. "Nope, I just didn't want to blow his cover," he whispered in her hair. As they walk out the door, everyone surrounded them, staring. The Coach shoves his way through, shouting "WHATS GOING ON?" at Cas. Did he not just witness any of that? She contemplates making up a lie, but then just says, "Idunno, Coach. I didn't see anything." Coach looks around at everyone, waiting for an explanation, but nothing comes his way. "I punched him." Isaac says, and all the heads turn, straining to see him. "Repeatedly." He adds a moment later. The Coach stares in disbelief at Isaac, then Aiden, then Cas. He turns to Isaac once more, then at Cas' arm around Aiden's waist, and then at Aiden's sly grin. "Oh." He says suggestively. Castiel immediately drops her hands from his waist and is about to protest when the Coach cuts her off, demanding everyone gets back to the bus. She storms off, not making eye contact with Aiden, but running up to Isaac. He could practically see the purple flames dancing in her eyes, she was fuming with anger. "What was that?" She spat out through clenched teeth.

"You saw what he did to Scott," he started, "So?" she said, cutting him off, " Does that give you the right to beat the shit out of him in front of everyone?" she cried out. He shrugged it off like it was nothing, and she pushed him into the wall pinning him with a tight grip. "Isaac," she whispered into his ear, "You're eyes were glowing. You're lucky no one saw." She said as her grip softened. He took the moment to flip and pin her against the wall, "then why did you help him?" he cried out with jealousy. She looked directly into his eyes and spoke the truth, "I don't know. I didn't realize what I was doing until I got outside." He replies with a snort of disbelief. "What? You don't believe me?" She ask, infuriated. "Listen to my heartbeat! I'm telling the truth!" He paused, listening very closely for any hitch in her breath or increase of heartbeat. "Isaac, _I do not know_ why I helped Aiden. _I do know_ that you almost blew your cover and I don't want you to do that again." She says, unperturbed. Isaac relaxes his muscles and turns away, staring at his feet. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She marched up to him, lifting his chin with her fingers to look him in the eye. "Why did you do it?" she asked. He tried to look anywhere but at her, however his attempt was feeble. "Because he did that to Scott. Ethan did that to Scott and I- I don't know I just snapped." His heartbeat was steady, meaning he told the truth. She pulled him in, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms reached for her waist, when Coach walked by. At first, he hesitated, hoping he could walk away unnoticed, and then took a few steps toward the teenagers cautiously. "Uh, hey. You two, get on the bus." Coach said quickly, walking briskly away as if the mere thought of young love was poisonous. They walk slowly, Isaac's arm reaching around her waist playfully, and she whispers "This is Aiden, not Ethan." As they walk past one half of a freaky-alpha-twin-demon-monster-thing.


	12. Chapter 12: First Name Basis

Unfortunately, by the time the bus pulled into the field, the meet was declared cancelled. Why the track meet was on a Saturday, no one had any idea. On the bright side, three other schools arrived even later than the students of Beacon Hills. They take the painstakingly long bus ride back home, reaching the school's parking lot by 3 in the afternoon. Aiden drives away on his bike, no doubt awaiting news on Ennis. Everyone disperses, longing to get away from the school bus however Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Castiel and even Boyd linger for a moment. They were still standing near the parking lot with only two cars parked, one belonging to Allison and other most likely some teacher or maybe a janitor. They stand idly by, wondering what to do when Boyd blurts out what's been on everybody's mind, "Derek can't be dead."

"I saw him fall with my own eyes," Scott counters. "But Ennis made it, maybe Derek did too" Allison insisted. "Besides," Castiel began, "you would have felt it. You would have felt a snap, or at least felt slightly weaker."

"Yeah, then you'd all become omegas, but you didn't. The only plausible explanation is that Derek is still alive." Lydia pointed out. "Okay, but don't you think we should talk to Peter and Cora?" Stiles suggested. "As much as I hate that idea, we probably should." Isaac added.

"Peter?" Castiel asked. She knew about everyone else, Erica, Cora, Jackson, Matt, even Kate and Gerard thanks to Allison, but she had never heard of Peter. "I hate him." Boyd shutters, "He gives me the creeps." Lydia fills her in on Peter and Castiel stares with disbelief at Isaac.

"What?" He asks, "Did I miss something?"

"No," she says cynically, "just the minor detail that there's an ex-alpha that's been around longer than we can imagine, and has seen just about anything supernatural," Cas spat through her teeth.

"What are you getting at?" Isaac asked obliviously. Castiel takes deep breaths, trying to keep her patience so as to not mangle Isaac right then and there. "It didn't occur to you that _maybe_ you're on a first name basis with someone who might actually know what I am and what I'm capable of?" She wailed. His eyes open with shock as he realizes his mistake.

"Oh my god, Cas I'm so sorry I had no idea, I didn't even think you cared about-" he begins to say,

"It doesn't matter!" Lydia interrupted, "we should go find him, now!"

Scott moans out in protest, "nothing like going to your mom's ex for help, right?"

"Isaac, I can't believe you didn't think this through! I've ripped apart every library, every mythical bookstore you could imagine, not to mention how much time I've spent trying to sort through the internet!" Castiel hissed. "Babe," Isaac says, taking a step towards her, then stopping when she recoils back a few steps, "I'm sorry. It's just that there's been so much going on lately, I meant to take you to Derek, remember?" "Yeah, well you better hope he's still alive." She said with venom in her tone.

Isaac's jaw hangs open, his eyes squint in disbelief as he scoffs, "Hey, it's not my fault you can't figure out what the hell you are!" Castiel raises both eyebrows so as to say _what the hell did you just say to me._

"I can't believe _the nerve_ you have!" she says, stepping forward, forcing Isaac to take steps back. "You _chose_ to become what you are, _you wanted it_, you gave consent!" She shrilled, "I don't know _anything _about what I am! What I can do, what my weaknesses are, I don't even know who did this to me! _And you?_ You knew before hand what you were getting into! You had someone to train you, you weren't alone! You didn't have to pretend like nothing happened!" Then after a moment of deafening silence she added in a whisper, "_I never wanted this_," as tears threatened to stream down her face.

Isaac looks anywhere but at her, biting his lip. After a moment Castiel turns around, her back facing Isaac, when he huffed out, "Why don't you ask Aiden to help you?"

She turned around slowly, a low growl escaping her lips with razor sharp fangs extending out of her mouth and her eyes gleaming bright purple. If she hadn't been trying to demolish Isaac of existence, he'd have said she was breathtakingly beautiful when she was angry. Scott and Boyd exchange glances and make dainty attempts of pulling her back as Isaac gulps, standing rooted to one spot. He regains the feeling in his legs and despite that fact that he's so petrified he might shit his pants, he slowly takes a few steps backward. Castiel's head turns toward the school's main entrance and everyone's eyes follow her gaze, everyone except Isaac, who kept Cas in his sight of view.

The sound of high heels clicking came from the school's main entrance, where their English teacher, Ms. Blake strutted towards her car. It was hard to ignore seven students staring during a long walk in which the only audible sound came from your shoes, so she acknowledged their presence with a smile and a wave as she scurried into her car. They turn their attention back to the feud between Castiel and Isaac, but are interrupted by a shriek coming from the direction of Ms. Blake's car.

The seven students helped Derek into Ms. Blake's car. After silently agreeing on pretending they didn't know _who_ Derek was or _what _he was, they let Ms. Blake take him away to stay in her apartment. The cross country meet that had been supposedly cancelled the week before had been scheduled again for the oncoming Saturday.


	13. Chapter 13: No Such Intensions

_**This scene takes place right after they find Derek, Saturday night.**_

* * *

Scott literally had to drag Isaac from Stile's Jeep to inside Derek's place, currently vacant because Derek was held up with Ms. Blake. He didn't have to worry about Boyd, Castiel had helped him. It was Scott who offered to take Isaac because he didn't want the two to rip each other's throats out. Scott hauled Isaac into a chair and sat on the ground next to him, trying to catch his breath. Boyd was already lying down on the coach in front of a fireplace and Cas was in the washroom, from what it sounded like she was splashing cold water in her face trying to get a grip on things. Isaac and Boyd had grown increasingly weaker since they found Derek an inch away from death, even Scott wasn't at his peak. Stiles stood against the wall texting someone, probably Lydia. Peter and Cora would be here any minute, and then they would figure out what to do next. They're in for a surprise when they meet Cas.

Standing in front of the mirror with ice cold water dripping from her face, Castiel stared hard into bright bewildered eyes staring back at her. Her breath was disheveled and her hands were shaking, fangs were sprouting from her mouth but she forced them back. Her heart was beating so loudly that her head began to pound with the same rhythm. Abrupt flashes of darkness burst through her mind and glimpses of the night she was infected came flowing back. "No, no." she muttered under her breath. She lived through it once; she didn't want the memories to haunt her again. After another splash of cold water, she stared into her cold glowing eyes and turned her head towards the direction of the other room, where someone's heartbeat was increasingly loud, but steady. She could hear the others as well, but this one was so prominent and loud that it drained the sound of her own heart. It was Isaac's, no doubt about that. She listened closely and heard two more heart beats join the room, so she took a few deep breaths and joined everyone in the living room. She leaned on the pillars of the doorway, keeping her distance.

"Something's off," the man who she assumed to be Peter said, turning around slowly to stare cautiously at Castiel. "Uh, Peter, Cora, meet Cas." Scott said as he stood up, hoping they would accept her. Cora walks towards Cas and scrutinizes every detail of her, from head to toe. "What are you," Cora asks blatantly as Peter hits her with his elbow. "That's why I'm here," Castiel began, "I was hoping you could tell me."

They all sat around the fireplace as Castiel told Peter everything she could muster up about herself, being infected, the glowing eyes, the fangs, the attitude change, controlling healing on herself and others, great hearing, mood manipulation, speed, speaking into people's minds and persuading people. Once she was finished Cora still didn't seem to trust her but Peter was curious to find out more. "Do you still know your dad?" he asked her. She thought that was an odd question. "Well, yes. Yeah, I do." "Interesting." He said, getting up and leaving the room. Cora followed behind and Castiel sat there, staring into the fire and listening in on their conversation. "You don't actually believe her, do you?" asked Cora with disbelief. "Believe it or not, I do." Peter replies, running out of patience with his niece. "How could you possibly trust her, she came out of nowhe-" "Yea, well so did you. You haven't exactly been accounted for during the last six years and I don't particularly like things that haven't been accounted for." Peter interrupted, shutting Cora up. "Look, if this is about you Cora, I trust you. But I think we should give her a shot, they seem to trust her. If they didn't, she would be here, right?" "They're a bunch of teenagers!" she cried out, "Oh, I'm sorry," Peter replied sarcastically, "and how old are you?" which shut her up again. "Listen, I've got the beastiary on my laptop. I have a feeling I know what she is, she could be either very very helpful or very very dangerous. What I do know is that we need her help, someone as strong as her will be a huge advantage against Deucalion and with Derek almost dead, we could use all the help we need." Castiel didn't hear Cora reply but their footsteps began to make their way back. They take a seat in front of the fireplace again and open his sleek black laptop. "Where is it?" Peter muttered under his breath, searching through files, "Jackpot!" he cried out. "So, what I think you are, is a Vetala," he said and Castiel held her breath. "A Vetala?" she asked. He read from the screen to himself, then out loud he translated, "Fangs, glowing eyes, stronger and faster than werewolves, look normal, healing, mood influences, speaking into people's minds-" he hesitated. "What?" she asked, seeping with desperation and curiosity. "You- uh, you hunt in pairs, and seduce young men, then squeeze the victim's heart and suck on their blood…" Castiel choked on her own words and wasn't able to reply. She sat there, speechless, listening to Peter go on. "There are three forms you take the shape of, the human form, the primary form; which means growing fangs and eye glowing, and the third form-" he hesitates, and Cora smacks him in the head, pleading him to read on, "You only shift into the third from once you've made your first kill, but it's pretty freaky. Claws, scales, you'd be invulnerable, practically invincible and you've got a paralyzing venom during this form. To kill you, it takes a silver knife to the heart, and weaknesses include, well, nothing." Castiel sat there, staring at Peter in disbelief. "It seems like whoever infected you wanted you as their partner, they probably didn't assume that you'd move. I guess your mother didn't know anything about it if your dad is still alive," Peter added. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her voice found her. "My dad is alive, yes. But not my mom." She rested her head on her knees and Isaac explained how her mother had committed suicide. "Okay so whoever infected you needed someone, they didn't want to hunt solo. Either they're alone or they infected someone else," Cora noted, "You haven't killed anyone, right?" Castiel snorted and said "No."

"Okay, well that's good. We can work with that, right?" Scott chimed in. It was only now that Castiel realized Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Isaac were in the same room.

"Wait, a Vetala-" Castiel winced "seduces young men," Stiles interjected, then turned his gaze toward Isaac, everyone else's gaze turns toward him as well. Castiel's mouth opens to protest, then closes immediately. There was no point in arguing now. She hugged her legs closely, wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. "No," Isaac said, "She's not a murderer. She doesn't have those intentions." He adds without looking at Cas.

She didn't have the urge to kill him, she did, however, have the urge to keep him close. At this point, she did the opposite of what her instincts told her, and kept her distance from the unbelievably desirable guy she's only known for about a month. Castiel makes a mental note to thank Isaac later. She could tell that Isaac was torn and conflicted between the girl he fell in love with and the girl who might just murder him, and she didn't blame him. The closer she got to him, the less control she felt she had over her powers. Isaac sat in a chair near the fireplace, and Castiel stood across the room, leaning against a wooden pillar, watching him. Boyd, Scott and Cora placed themselves strategically in equal distances between Isaac and Cas, but Stiles has something else in mind. He strolls over from Scott to Castiel, standing close but not invading her personal space. She doesn't take her eyes off of Isaac. "So," Stiles says, trying to ease into a conversation, "your mom-" he begins, Cas practically forces herself to rip her gaze off of Isaac and turns her attention to Stiles, "you sure it was suicide?" he asked. She sighed and said, "Get me a pen." Stiles looks confused, but complies, and walks over to the desk in front of Cora and returns with a pen. "Give me your arm." She requested, and Stiles pulls out his arm. She wrote down her home address and says, "That's my place. My Dad should probably be there, ask him all the questions you need to." Stiles beamed at her, then ran as fast as he could to rush into his jeep, stubbing his toe and cursing profanities under his breath along the way. Abruptly, without warning Isaac stood up. This caught the attention of Boyd, Scott and Cora, who look up at him as if to say _what do you think you're doing? _He turns toward Castiel and takes a step in her direction, staring directly into her eyes. What was he doing? He takes a few more steps and Boyd stands up and lays his hand on Isaac's shoulder as an indication that he should stop. Isaac brushes him off and continues walking towards Cas, who stood rooted in one spot, not daring to move, not daring to breathe. Boyd and Scott exchange confused glances. As Isaac takes slow and steady steps, passing Scott, Cas's eyes began to flicker with bright purple. Isaac stopped moving and hesitated, then proceeded to take more agonizingly slow steps across the room toward Castiel. "Stop," she whispered, "please. Don't come closer, I can't control-" Cas stopped talking mid-sentence. Isaac was too close, her nostrils were filled with his luscious scent and her mouth filled with saliva, if she opened her mouth she'd probably be drooling. She forced her legs to move backwards until she backed into the wall. She was hopping in and out of a frenzy, hardly able to control herself, and even now Isaac was making his way towards her. She couldn't bear it anymore, she was in agonizing pain. Her throat was incredibly dry and something told her it wouldn't be quenched with water. She took a step in his direction, fangs razor sharp and extended, then she dove towards the other side of the room, to the window, and jumped out, running as fast as she could.


	14. Chapter 14: Necrophilia Fetish?

She had never ran this fast before. The branches, which feel like scratchy feathers as they brace her skin, leave cuts all over her face and arms but she didn't bother to heal. The wind hits her abrasively, trying to push her back to Derek's place. She was conflicted within herself, her instincts trying to force its way over her free will. After passing onto the street, she sprints with all her force until she stands on her front porch, trying to catch her breath. She rings the doorbell, then crouches down with her hands on her knees, still breathing heavily. The door opens and she stares up at an alert Stiles, whose expression softens as he opens the door wider. "What happened?" He asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity. She waved him off and walked into the living room, where her father was speaking on the phone, pacing back and forth. He raised a finger, so as to say _just a minute_.

The conversation on the phone was slurred and inaudible, considering her weakened state her hearing wasn't as great as it normally was. Castiel focused on her father instead, watching the marbles of sweat sliding down his aged faced, the lump in his throat becoming more defined with every gulp. She sat on the couch as she watched his eyes bulge in fear, then confusion. The conversation ends, or at least it seems so because Kyle drops the phone. He turns to face his daughter slowly and says, "Someone broke into your mother's grave." She stares at him for a moment, assuming he's joking, and then says, "You're serious?" He nods, looking petrified. Cas sat there, looking baffled. He had no reason to be scared, she didn't understand why he was so nervous. Stiles coughed from the corner of the room and Cas and Kyle turned their attention to him. He twitches his head toward the direction of upstairs so Cas follows him into her room. He closed the door behind him and they waited, listening until Kyle turned on the TV. "Okay, so something's not right. Your Dad is hiding something," He said with a light tone as he turned his back away from her. She took it that he was trying not to offend her by calling her family suspicious. "I know," she replied, "He's scared. Although, I don't understand why." After a moment, Stiles says, "There's something suspicious about the death of your Mom." She nods in agreement, leaning on her dresser for support under her weight. She was getting weaker every moment. "I think whatever it is, it has something to do with the Darach." He says. "I agree," Cas huffed out, "But isn't there usually a pattern? There weren't two other people who committed suicide." Stiles began to pace, mauling possible explanations over in his head. "There's something suspicious about the way she died, there was a bloody knife found in her hands-" Castiel felt like she would blow chunks, she could feel the colour drain from her face, "- but the wound wasn't as deep as the amount of blood on the knife. It was definitely her blood on the knife, but the wound she had shouldn't have killed her, what do you thi-" Stiles glances at Castiel and abruptly stops speaking, wishing he could pull back the words that just flew out of his mouth. What was he thinking? He wasn't suppose to know this much information in the first place (Thanks for leaving your office unlocked, Dad), but he definitely wasn't suppose to tell Cas the gruesome details of her mother's suicide. "I'm sorry," he says, taking a few steps towards her. He noticed how pale and weak she looked, and was about to suggest she lay down when she says, "Let's go." They walk out the door and down the stairs, pass the living room quietly, and head outside. Cas calls shotgun and hops into Stile's jeep, forcing him to crack a smile. He follows her lead and gets into the car, they drive off with Cas occasionally muttering left or right every now and then. After a while Stiles asks, "Where are we going?" expecting some sort of adventure, but the excitement falls off his face when Cas replies with "To the cemetery." His foot slams against the brakes and the jeep stops abruptly. **"WHAAT?"** He cries, clearly expressing his displeasure. "We need to check out the grave, will you just keep driving? You don't even need to get out of the car," She says weakly. "_You don't even need to get out of the car_" Stiles repeats in a mocking tone, "To hell with that, I'm not letting you go to a cemetery on your own- No offence, but you look like shit." Castiel understood his concern, especially since she was cowering in her seat, sweating bullets as her skin was incredibly cold and her head pounding to the rhythm of her heart beat again. As they pulled up in front of the graveyard, she suddenly felt slightly less weak- not necessarily strong, but at least she could walk straight. Cas and Stiles walk through the pitch black cemetery with nothing guiding their way except small flashlights from the glove compartment in Stile's jeep. Castiel remembered that her mother was buried at the end of the grass field, near the edge of a thick forest. As they neared the area she was suppose to be in, they noticed patches of freshly dug up dirt on the ground. "Well, at least we're on the right track," muttered Stiles. They found the grave and Castiel wasn't sure what she expected, but it certainly wasn't this. The coffin still lay in the hole, broken and ripped to shreds with claw marks all over it. There were also marks on the walls of the hole on the tightly packed dirt, clearly whoever broke in struggled to climb out. Castiel thought the dreading feeling in her gut would disperse if she saw the empty grave instead of her dead mother still in it, but now all she could picture in her mind was someone holding her in a dirty, abandoned house in a freezer. "Oh god!" she said aloud, "What are they going to do to her?" she asked without wanting to know the answer. Stiles, who was oblivious, replied with, "I don't know. Grave robbers are always sick, sometimes they cut up the limbs and send it to people, and there's always those sick necrophilia committers and-" he was cut off by a deathly glare from Cas. "Sorry," he adds. After staring at the vandalized grave, Stiles says what was on both of their minds, "We should go back to Derek's." Cas sighs, then leads the way back to Stiles jeep, her keen eyesight improving back to standards as she dodged through tombstones in the dark. They drive through the night and as they drive farther away, Castiel begins to lose her energy- _again._ Rolling up in front of Derek's place, Stiles hops out of the car and walks around to the passenger's side and slips his arm around her waist to help Cas walk inside.

Isaac froze in his seat when he heard the jeep outside. He jumped up and ran to the window, and sure enough Cas was sitting inside. He watched anxiously as Stiles slid his arm around her waist and walked her towards the door. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh . He stood rooted in one spot as he heard their footsteps coming closer. He didn't dare move. He had hoped earlier that he could prove everyone wrong by showing them she had no urge to hurt Isaac, and technically, she didn't hurt him. She did, however, jump out the window- but she did it to protect him. She can clearly control herself, it was ridiculous that Cora told him to stay away from her- there was no way he was letting her out of his sight again. Stile's walked her into the room, she had barely made a step through the doorway when Isaac watched her knees give, letting her body fall to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15: Lack of Denouement

Castiel's eyes were shut as she lay down somewhere, but she could feel the presence of someone inches away from her. Muffled voices in the background debated whether or not it had to be a silver blade to pierce her heart, or just anything silver in particular. She hissed through fangs as she attacked the hostile danger, groping the hazard around the neck and flinging them to the ground underneath her own body. After the disorientation from getting up much too quickly passed, she realized she was choking Cora. She looked up to see Boyd charging in her direction. She quickly let go, and sat up on the couch she was just lying on. Castiel kept her eyes shut and rested her head on her knees, muttering apologies repeatedly under her breath and Boyd stood still, keeping an eye on Castiel. Cora got up and sat next to Cas while still rubbing her throat. She laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder, who stopped muttering under her breath and looked towards Cora who says, "It's okay." Cas was incredibly confused. Her energy level was fluxuating and it was hard to keep up, right now she was getting stronger by the second.

Castiel ran from the couch to the washroom, locking the door behind her.

Scott followed and hollered "you can't hide in there forever," Cas ignored him and leaned against the wooden door, being stubborn and refusing to come out. After a while Scott's attempts were silenced, Cas assumed he gave up and decided to give her some space.

She listened closely, leaning her ear against the door and heard heartbeats, not bothering to count because they were all beating so fast. Something was off. She turned the doorknob slowly and heard a distinct click from the mechanical gears unlocking.

Walking slowly and cautiously, she peered into the living room to find the usual home-like atmosphere now empty and desolated. She walked across the creaky floorboards curiously. She could hear their heartbeats, but she couldn't see them. As she peered around the corner she saw Cora, Boyd, Scott, Peter and Isaac with their wrists tied to a pole in the fixtures, suspending them four feet above the ground with duct tape suck to their mouths, but their eyes widened as they saw Cas approaching and they began to make unintelligible garbles. A figure approached from the shadows and Castiel's nostrils were filled with a pungent stench. The figure stepped between Cas and the others where the moon light illuminated the figure's face, finally exposing the intruder.

Castiel took a few steps forward involuntarily- This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. She was having a nightmare, she would wake up any minute now.

"Cas, baby. It's me," Her mother, Alice, said with welcoming arms.

"Mom?" Castiel asked, hesitating. "That's not possible," she added.

Her mother's welcoming stature faded to disapproval. She crossed her arms impatiently until Cas took a few more steps towards her, then her mother embraced her with care. Tears threatened to stream down Castiel's eyes. Alice raised her chin, forcing Cas to look into her eyes. "Don't cry." She said sternly, and immediately the tears tracked back to their native springs. It was this moment that the questions seemed to form in her mind, questions like how was she alive, what was she doing here, and why was everyone tied up. Also, where was Stiles? After pondering through these questions she pulled away from her mother and stepped towards the werewolves. Alice blocked her way and held her ground. "What do you think you're doing Castiel? Mingling with _werewolves_?" Her harsh voice rang through Castiel's ears with authority. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this," Alice began, staring directly at Isaac, "You've got your first victim of opportunity." She added with venom in her tone.

It was now that Castiel began to stir, mustering up any courage that she had left she said, "Don't you dare hurt him."

Alice let out a chuckle and turned to face her daughter. "Oh no, I wouldn't dream of touching him."

Cas let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to panic when her mother added, "You'll be the one that does that." Trying to change the subject to buy time, Castiel says, "I think I understand. I feel stronger now than I have ever been. I felt weak at times because you weren't there. But you were there at the graveyard, I could feel it. You were lingering in the woods."

Alice raised her eyebrows with amazement at her daughter. "You really are very clever, you know that?"

As Alice was distracted, Castiel's eyes wondered around the room, looking for anything choice of weapon that would do a great deal of damage. "What about Dad?" Castiel asked, hoping Alice would drag out the answer as her eyes strayed upon a few silver rods next to the fire place, approximately three feet long.

Alice let out a hefty laugh and said, "Your father? Please. He saw it coming from a mile away. This was my greatest trick yet. He thought I was finally dead, that he could finally stop worrying. Unfortunately he was tipped off, some goon called him and said there was a grave robbery." Alice faced the werewolves and Castiel took the opportunity to slowly make her way across the room. "I went back to finish him off, shame that kid got in the way, I had to take care of him too." _Stiles!_ Cas clasped her clammy fingers around the silver rod and slowly walked towards her mother. "So it was you, then? You_ infected_ me?"

"Infected? No my dear, I _transformed_ you. I was so proud when you brushed it off like nothing happened_. I gave you potential!_" Her tone became harsh again and Castiel worried she might turn around or catch-on to what she was doing. All wolves were silent, not daring to make a sound. Alice turned now towards the window and stared into the full moon, when Cas noticed Isaac trying to rip through the rope with his claws.

"And for that I am incredibly grateful," Cas babbled on, hoping to blind her mother with a false confidence.

"Grateful you should be," Alice said, "For I have given you a gift."

"_A gift?"_ Castiel cried, "_This is a curse_!" and with that she thrust the rod at her from behind, but Alice had seen this coming and turned around swiftly and seized the rod with one hand. Her mother laughed once more, cowering over Castiel with great authority. "You won't be so defiant after you've killed your first victim," she said as claws began to sprout around the rod. Her eyes flickered from blue to a reptilian yellow, and her skin began to change its texture from soft and mushy pale skin to dark brown, hard scales. "Is that so?" Castiel asks, and Alice, or at least what had become of her, was pierced by a silver metal rod that penetrated through her back and straight through her heart, courtesy of Isaac, whose hands were now unbound. Refusing to go down, she attempted at pulling the rod out, but it was stuck about half way. Out of her mouth dribbled blood, mixed with a white slimy substance- most likely the paralyzing toxins. Alice let out a horrible cry and staggered forward to Castiel who was forced to back up against the wall. With every last ounce of strength Alice ran into her daughter, and with the half of the silver rod that was free she bore into Castiel, straight in the heart.

Isaac's heart beat was in his ears, pounding like ghostly drums. Those who had finally unbound their restraints didn't dare attempt to hold him back. He let out an unintelligible cry that bound resemblance to the sounds of great Spartan warriors before a vicious and violent war. He pulled Alice off of Castiel along with the silver rod. Castiel's eyes were dark and had lost the gleam that had made her so full of life. He held her face in his hands, stinging tears cascading down his cheeks, until her face fell and all life faded from her eyes. Isaac's breath was heavy and disheveled, searching her face for any signs of life, but like all signs the purple in her eyes faded to a dim blue. That was the end of Castiel Swan.

* * *

_**This is the final chapter of Don't Label Me. I apologize for the morbid resolution but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
